


溺己主義

by PsychoNebulae



Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [4]
Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: *DADAROMA-嫣然比较那个的现实向  请注意避雷。
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182575
Kudos: 1





	溺己主義

**Author's Note:**

> *DADAROMA-嫣然
> 
> 比较那个的现实向 请注意避雷。

菅井在走廊上遇到了正走来的土生。

她好像刚从盥洗室整理了头发回来，眼角虽挂着练习的疲倦却仍是熠熠生着辉。

——至少在菅井看来。

两者迎面而行，直到在彼此间留下半米的距离。一瞬的凝望已足够久，久到可以赌上会错意的尴尬而同时往最近的杂物间走去。

菅井在重新关上门让自己陷入黑暗前看了一眼练习时会戴着的腕表，主动凑上前迎着土生轻轻抿起的嘴唇。

“还有五分钟……”

杂物间冷落的气味也掩不去土生近在咫尺的香气。在习惯黑暗之前菅井干脆闭上眼，不再作抵抗地溺入她温暖的海洋中。

最后赶在超过休息时间——以及迈入更凶险的雷池——之前回到了练习场地。成员们自然对两人同行没有任何反应只当是惯常，菅井也希望自己脸上的热度能和方才掩饰用的小跑动作配合起来。

所有可以预想的会发生在两个年轻生命上的小说情节并没有发生。她们只是亲吻。

但也足够令人指摘了，无论是哪一方都心知肚明。说到底她和土生不过是一个团体里的朋友，一直以来关系不错但顶多是可以互诉苦恼、激动时拥抱一下的距离。

等菅井回过神来却已经发展到了见面都会感到心跳紊乱、时不时甚至想要靠得更近的地步。

起因或许是菅井应邀到土生家里一起玩马里奥赛车。父母都去上班而自己休假在家难免无聊，对此十分理解的菅井也很是愉快地接过对方递来的手柄。

土生喜欢和队友们比赛，这是整个团都知道的情报。菅井虽不是第一次和她对战，也还算是个游戏新手，选择角色的时候就已经看到自己输得一败涂地的画面。

“要什么惩罚之类的吗，之前和有美子还有いのり玩的时候约定了输的下次排练要做便当带来分。”土生一边熟练设定着比赛边问，目光从屏幕上小小地往菅井的方向移了刹那。

“那，输了的要亲一下胜者？”

菅井说完就后悔了。大概是土生的房间气氛太放松，她好几次忍住不过脑子的话还是冲破了封锁线。

她眼睁睁看着土生的脸愣了一下，想赶在对方吐出那句有些羞辱的“还是不了吧”之前道歉说自己乱说话不要当真，土生却又舒开了眉梢回答她：“好啊。”

然后菅井的运气突然就变得很好。或许是上天作祟，她不停抽到强力道具，渐渐超过了一直跑在前面的土生，直到最后冲过终点线。

还沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，菅井一瞬忘记了三分钟前的约定——当土生的脸凑到足够近时，菅井才想起要慌乱。

土生ちゃん的眼睛真好看，不化妆的时候睫毛也这么长——兴许是大脑启动了防御机制让她想到无关的事情从而忘却将来的尴尬，但土生已经轻轻侧过头碰了一下她的脸颊。

啊，还好是脸颊。菅井想。但又不该是“还好”，也不知道自己究竟在可惜些什么。

又一局。菅井都要开始怀疑自己如此被眷顾的理由了。

心情复杂且微妙，却不容她得闲去整理脉络。土生低声笑着说“ゆっかー很厉害呢”，一边又将身子转向了她。

“那个惩罚，”菅井低下头揉着手柄的绳子支支吾吾起来，“……不想做也没关系的……”

违心的话并不想说。但很多时候不得不说。可是已经太晚了，菅井知道自己早就这么期待着，只是没有预料会在此刻真正实现。

土生伸手抬起了菅井的下巴望了她一秒——像在节目里演戏时候那样——然后再次凑上来。分不清是谁更迫不及待，亲吻很快就变得和呼吸或者心跳一样急切，手臂也自然而然地缠上彼此的后脑。

菅井祈祷着她感受到的土生朝自己涌来的情潮都只是错觉。她们已经在冲动下做了太多不该做的事，尽管这诸多“不该”都只是狭隘规则武断又残忍的宣告。

但是没有办法。但是不想有办法。她甚至会为这样的亲密而湿了眼角的。所以在更多地反应过来之前，她只是像土生一样收紧了拥抱。

冲动的行为自然无法让人在当下还能意识到潜在的后果。菅井总觉得发生了这种事应该试着把距离重新拉开，又正好碰上各自个人工作多起来的时节，连续几日见不到土生让她更想怀疑这是不是上天恶作剧地降下一夜清梦再送上一片惨淡的现实。

两人默契地没有联络。菅井努力保持着专业态度不在方才的杂志摄影中发挥得失常，但只有她自己知道望着相机镜头反射出的色彩时，脑海中不停浮现出那个下午土生的温度。

即使是碰面的场合，菅井仍试图不把视线投向土生的方向，尽可能坐得稍远一些——她不会注意到的，菅井想抑或是希望着。

镜头前营业的减少是很明显的。偶尔会有过于热情的粉丝发信来问，好在不能回复的规定帮她省去了无法解释的苦恼。然就算如此也没办法对土生关切又迷惑的目光视而不见，反而那注视越执着越是让菅井想当即卸下所有反抗。

最后还是土生在收录结束后走近，因先前和经纪人说了几句话而没来得及收拾好东西逃跑的菅井陷入了不得不面对的境地。

“……最好是我的错觉啦，但是总觉得最近ゆっかー、好像有些讨厌我……”

没有人会注意休息室其中一个角落里两个成员的谈话，土生也因而直直望过来——那双纯粹的眼里充盈着的不过是被冷落时的委屈，菅井感觉自己似乎犯下了什么不得了的错。

才没有讨厌。千万个选项里最不可能是讨厌。

但回答该是什么呢？总不能说想再亲一次，可在这下面不停翻涌的，究竟是什么。

菅井想她应该知道答案，只是身体有太多种防御机制来保护自己，在这一刻选择了否认那个答案存在的可能性。

休息室里人来人往的总算有些麻烦，菅井硬着头皮让土生跟着她拐到无人经过的小走廊。灭了两盏灯还没来得及修因而有些阴暗，于是她借着异常持久的冲动久违地缩短了两人间的距离，在土生融化般的目光的容许下为自己实现了愿望。

她想到也没有想到初吻之后会有第二次，紧接着就是第三次第四次更多次。几乎只要碰面，就总会寻找机会完成近似于例行公事但从不令人厌倦的靠近。

那一天最后也没有用语言回答土生。睁开眼的时候菅井将对方迷朦的眼眸和隐约眨着水光的嘴唇尽收眼底，心跳快得好像要冲破胸腔而雀跃。

——当小说进行到这个地步的时候，是不是说明主角的暗恋已经泛滥到无可救药？

土生长了张英气的脸和一颗体贴温柔的心。虽然她从来不怎么擅长表达自己，但只要试着接近她就无法不喜欢她。

一直就读女校的菅井确实经历过储物柜里被塞满情书和巧克力的时期——着实想不明白那些女孩子纯情的芳心怎么会献给既不起眼也无法回应感情的自己，而她从来都是女校里自认为会有一天和男性结婚成家的一员。

她心里化开一片浓郁的苦涩，却无法向任何人倾倒。土生温暖的拥抱可以短暂麻醉对于周遭许多事物的烦恼，可这拥抱本身又成了潜在的风险。

尽管情绪看似恢复如常甚至比以往更有干劲一些，想要朝土生望去的冲动不减反增。

菅井考虑起寻求帮助。先前和齋藤佐藤相约的时候已经被调侃“不是在和土生ちゃん交往吗我们都会支持的啦”，家人更是因为亲缘关系而难以坦诚探讨感情问题。

意识到的时候已经在对着猫自言自语，这怎么想都很不妙。

——意识到不妙却并没有积极地改变时，大概是对现状过于流连。一旦意识到和土生的关系近乎不可能回到从前，菅井每一个失眠的夜晚都会想，不如就这样下去。

随着时间推移，菅井可以感觉到土生也渐渐大胆起来。从一开始只是单纯地停留在原处到会将手指穿过自己的头发缓慢抚触着她耳后一小寸皮肤，偶然放轻力道的啃咬里蕴含的或许是对刚才菅井和后辈笑得开心的小小妒羡。

在最危险的界线以前刹车变得越发艰难。即使其中一方有顺势进行下去的倾向会被对方制止，但这样的反馈发生得越来越晚，仿佛终究有一天会彻底缴械放弃抵抗。

她有很多次在重新睁开眼看见那张透着红晕的无辜又好看的脸时都想问对方：“土生ちゃん喜欢我吗？”

“像我喜欢你一样喜欢着我吗？”

对于两情相悦，菅井其实是有些许把握的，但她并不敢赌。这赌注实在太大，无论输赢都将为一场漫长而庞大的丧失揭开序幕。

于是无间隙的接触从深秋延伸至冬。好像成了难言的瘾，脱离一阵子就会戒断到痛苦，又要靠着反复的亲近才能捱过生活变动剧烈的时段。

决定坦白的那天并没有发生什么特殊的事情，菅井只是觉得这样戏剧性的生活不应再持续下去了。

她等土生结束早晨的工作，各自用私服卫衣的兜帽稍微掩盖住脸。她们一前一后地去便利店买了热饮，再用双手紧紧捏着取暖，就这样慢悠悠地消磨到人相对少一些的街区，挑了一张长椅坐下。

冬日里久违地出了太阳，映晒得树枝都金黄到温暖起来。菅井与土生并肩坐着，却无法去牵她的手。

她们好像找回了旧日相处的方式，彼此之间其实有那么多可以交谈的内容——最近的动漫、新开的咖啡店、或者未来。和土生呆在一起始终愉快，如今这层友情贪婪地蠢蠢欲动起来，想要不丢失这份情谊，想要更进一步地交往，想要一直一直在最近的位置看见她和煦的笑容。

在阳光早早斜倾、她们坐着的地方开始变得阴冷时，两人决定站起身慢慢往回走。一边重新拉好外套的拉链一边走上最近的天桥，菅井无端想起歌词里写的“并不讨厌骤雨和无法预测的未来”。

成员流动。地下团解散。乐队活动休止。CD店亏损。

碎片文字一刻不停地流动着，不分好坏不带感情地宣读每一条新闻旧闻。一场免费的演出或许是终止活动前最后的纵情享乐，以六位数计的碟片销量与一家一家倒闭关店的唱片行遥相呼应。

全世界总在希望着、互相灌输着明天会越来越好的愿景，但周围的许多都像是在走下坡路。如同和土生的关系一样，菅井不知道这样没什么工作和演出机会的日子要就这样通向何处，即便是坚持践行着“不辜负每一天”，也终究会像在沙漠中支撑着走了千万步的旅人质问起究竟尽头在哪。

无法控制和改变的事情太多太多。她有时会想那一天自己冲动说出口的话引发的一系列心理波动无疑是雪上加霜，但似乎就算没有那个吻也迟早会意识到自己其实是这样喜欢着土生。

她学着土生的样子将手臂叠到人行天桥的栏杆上垫着下巴，那些盘错的树枝离得更近了，近得可以看清它们蜿蜒的长势和被风吹雨淋过无数回的表皮。

临近下班时间，路面上的车渐渐在路口前连成了长龙。菅井看不见每一块小小的挡风玻璃后驾驶者的倦容，也不会有人注意到天桥上挣扎着的她。

东京宽阔到孤独。哪怕偶尔能在高楼外墙的LED屏上看到自己，也会有擦肩而过的陌生人认出自己，但她知道自己是这只庞大怪兽里并不起眼的血细胞之一。她离另一个细胞相对地近，却不知道该不该离得更近一些好不让怪兽的血浆冲散彼此。

“……回去吗，有点冷了。”

土生望向她，眼中浮着一层担忧。

菅井知道自己沉默了太久，或许久到连土生这样的好脾气都会不耐烦起来。

“再稍等一下可以吗？我、我有想说的话。”

——但还是稍微再任性一次。她知道土生同意了，因为那双眼又放松下来，重新盛起一捧温暖的糖浆，让自己彻彻底底溺在了浓稠又甜蜜的深渊。


End file.
